Lavati
by Simply Cynical
Summary: FOR MUFFIN IS INJURED! AGAIN! 10.05.07
1. Chapter One

TITLE: Lavati

RATED: M for Mature (Because I plan to … liven things up a bit.)

SUMMARY: Lorelai goes to New York and meets a stranger in his bookstore, he takes pity on her and they talk for a while. They fall in love. The stranger is Jess; Jess is a stranger because he never came to Stars Hollow, never dated Rory, we never knew he existed. Jess may or may not be related to Luke, I haven't decided yet.

PAIRINGS: Lorelai and Jess, with hints and talk of Rory and Logan, et cetera.

DISCLAIMER: I own only the idea, nada mas.

-----

Chapter One

"Um, Luke?"

"What, Lor?"

"Some girl- April, I think- called, she said she wants to talk to you."

Luke was silent for a moment. "Oh… Did, did she say why?"

"No… It sounded like you'd already know why she was calling…" Lorelai shook her hair back. "Is she on the soccer team you sponsor, or…" Lorelai trialed off as Luke appeared white-faced in the doorway. "Luke? What is it?"

"She- April- She's my daughter." Luke blurted out, breathlessyet slow.

"Oh," Lorelai stood, and dipped her head watching herself toe the ground as her hair fell foreword curtaining her face. "Um… How long?"

"How long?" Luke was genuinely confused. "How long what?"

"How long have you known." She looked into his eyes, pain and confusion written in her own.

"Since before Thanksgiving."

"Oh," Lorelai's voice quivered as she dragged the word out. She sniffed back tears, "Why- um- why didn't you tell me?"

"About April? Because I thought that you might… I don't know…" Luke trailed off looking trapped.

"Leave? You thought I might leave?" Lorelai sounded incredulous.

"Well, yeah, I mean-"

Lorelai scoffed and turned away. "What, can you blame me Lorelai?"

"Yes! I can! I thought you knew me! I have a kid! I know that things happen! I just..." She rested her head in her hands for a moment.

"So, it wouldn't have… broken us up?" Luke asked, relieved, but still on shaky ground.

"No, it didn't," she looked into his eyes as he smiled, but then she continued, wiping that smile clean off. "But since you obviously don't know me… Or put faith in me or the love we have- _had_... I'm calling off the engagement."

"What!"

"Luke… You hurt me _now_. Hurt me so bad. Clearly, you don't know me… And by doing what you did, I see that I don't know you either… I just can't marry you. Not now, and maybe not ever." She took a deep breath, and then plunged on ahead. "I was going to take some time off of work to spend time with Rory. I already borrowed the New York apartment from my mother… Tell her that I'm sorry I didn't take her, but she can feel free to visit anytime."

She walked toward the door, and Luke shouted, "When? When are you leaving?"

"Now," and with that she slammed the door. Lorelai slid into the jeep, and she drove away, wiping tears from her eyes.

When she pulled up in front of the house, she got out and thanked her self for planning this thing with Rory because she was almost packed as it was. She tossed everything into bags, and pulled them out to the jeep. She was gone before she could look back.

WBggWBggWB

"New York, New York," Lorelai muttered as instead of being at home watching the Daily Show, she was still stuck in traffic.

When she finally got to the apartment, it felt empty and cold, even though the heat was on and filled with exquisite furniture.

She pulled her bags into the living room, left them there, and still in her clothes, fell asleep on the couch.

-----

A/N: Is this a good idea? I like it, but the intended audience is just so small. I don't know. I'll probably write a few more chapter before I decide to or if I'm going to continue with this.

Luv, GG7


	2. Chapter Two

TITLE: Lavati

RATED: M for Mature (Because I plan to … liven things up a bit.)

SUMMARY: Lorelai goes to New York and meets a stranger in his bookstore, he takes pity on her and they talk for a while. They fall in love. The stranger is Jess; Jess is a stranger because he never came to Stars Hollow, never dated Rory, we never knew he existed. Jess may or may not be related to Luke, I haven't decided yet.

PAIRINGS: Lorelai and Jess, with hints and talk of Rory and Logan, et cetera.

-----

Chapter Two

Lorelai awoke the next morning with a sigh. She scrubbed her face with her hands and sniffed, looking around the room with sad eyes.

With another sigh, she stood, and dragged her bags into her bedroom. It looked the same as it had when they came here with her as a child.

She smiled weakly; surprised that she not only missed Rory, but her parents as well. She showered and blow-dried her hair, leaving it straight, and pulled it into a low ponytail.

She looked at her reflection, ignoring her eyes, which were red and itchy from crying.

She sighed again, pulled on some low cut jeans, and a blue zip up hoodie with sleeves that she pulled over her hands, and walked out into the living room. She turned on the TV. Nothing was really on. She pulled her feet off the coffee table, and stood, deciding to check for some coffee.

The kitchen had a state of the art coffee maker and refrigerator, but no coffee or other food was to be found.

She sighed, letting the fridge fall shut. She turned around and leaned against it, surveying the empty stainless steel kitchen utilities and black marble counters.

She flipped her hair on to her shoulder, and walked out into the living room, the TV now telling her how bad her kitchen knives were if she couldn't cut through her boots.

She was about to watch it when she decided that it would be better if she didn't start to become one of the ' I sold everything I own because then I could buy the pretty figurines on the HSN' people.

She slipped into some sneakers, and walked out.

Lorelai was greeted by the hustle and bustle that goes hand in hand with New York City sidewalks. She looked around, watching for a small café.

As she was walking, some man almost plowed her over as he came up the stairs from a lower level apartment.

She looked down the way he had come; the door had a hand written open sign on it.

She cracked a weak smile when she noticed that it read: "Sorry, we're open!" She shrugged, and decided to see what this place was.

She swung the door open, and a bell -to much like Luke's- announced her arrival. She walked into an odd conversation. The man behind the counter was looking grumpy, "No, we don't have that either."

"Well, what about espresso?" the man who was obviously doing the bothering asked.

"I told you already; we have caffeinated and decaffeinated coffee. That's it, no mochas, no hot chocolates, and no tea. Coffee. Plain. OK?"

"What about a chai latte, do you have one of those?"

"Get out of my store!" The grumpy man flipped, and Lorelai smiled. "I have the right to refuse anybody, and I am refusing you."

The customer walked, shell shocked, out of the store. "You can go too, " he added to Lorelai "If you want some Hot Chocolate. I've just got-"

"One regular coffee, large, straight up." she interrupted him, not waiting for his rant to end.

"Well, different then I had you pegged. Watch out, it's strong," He poured her coffee, and studied her as she took a sip.

Lorelai looked at him, "This in not strong, this is weak. Weak coffee." She took a larger gulp. "Good… I've only had coffee this good before once…" It reminded her of Luke's coffee.

The owner crossed his arms and offered a lopsided smirk. "Very different than I had you pegged." Then, as if even he were surprised with the gesture, he offered his hand. "I'm Jess, Jess Mariano, and I own this little book store."

She shook his hand, and offered up her own introduction. "Lorelai Gilmore, and I don't own this little bookstore." She looked around, "Why do you sell coffee here, anyway?"

"I used to have a regular, but then he moved to Philly, and opened a small publishing company. That's actually where I got my book printed." Jess looked startled at his own openness about himself.

Lorelai walked down the first aisle. "Ah, yes, here it is 'Jess Mariano'. Not that big, huh?"

He shrugged. "First novel, no big deal."

"This is a very big deal. You have a book with your name on it, because you wrote it." Lorelai gestured wildly, making Jess smirk.

"Maybe I shouldn't give you coffee…"

She stopped mid gesture. "I- What? Give? As in give in the future?" she raised a brow.

Maybe Jess was blushing on the inside, but he hid it well if he was embarrassed. "You'll be back, I guarantee it."

"Oh?" She looked at him, and tossed her to-go cup. "I guess I'll see you later then."

She left with his soft laugh echoing in her ears, her own smile playing on her lips. As she stood on the bright sun-lit sidewalk. But slowly, it dropped. For a long moment her heart hadn't ached, she hadn't thought of Luke. She forgot Luke, and pain, and for just a moment she was Lorelai again. She shook her head, and knew he was right, she'd be back.


	3. Chapter Three

TITLE: Lavati

RATED: M for Mature (Because I plan to … liven things up a bit.)

SUMMARY: Lorelai goes to New York and meets a stranger in his bookstore, he takes pity on her and they talk for a while. They fall in love. The stranger is Jess; Jess is a stranger because he never came to Stars Hollow, never dated Rory, we never knew he existed. Jess may or may not be related to Luke, I haven't decided yet.

PAIRINGS: Lorelai and Jess, with hints and talk of Rory and Logan, et cetera.

-----

Chapter Three

Lorelai flipped out her cell phone, and called Sookie.

"_Hello?_" Sookie picked up first ring.

"Hey babe, it's me."

"_Lore! I've missed you so much! And so has-_"

"Thanks Sook, but I really just need to vent… If I could?"

"_Of course! I wont say a word-_"

"Thanks… Ok, here it is. I left Luke because he had a kid that he didn't tell me about because he thought that I'd leave him if he told me-"

"_HE WHAT!_"

"Sook! He was just worried that-"

"_Is that why you left?_" Sookie's voice inquisitive, but not prying.

"No, I left because he didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"_I guess that makes sense…_" Sookie's voice was now a little disbelieving.

Lorelai sighed, and looked at the bookstore door, she was standing just before the steps to go up to the sidewalk, but she was reluctant to leave. She sat down on the steps and continued, "Look, Sook, I didn't call to talk about that, and I kind of need to vent about something."

"_Hey, that's ok, I'm here vent on me. Use me to vent to, I am an ear and I am listening._"

"Well, Ok, but you can't judge. As a matter of fact don't say a word until I'm done, OK? Ok… Well, This morning this little book place caught my eye. So I went in right? And the guy behind the counter… He made me forget the hurt for a while… I just… Am I horrible for wanting to forget the hurt?"

"_No, but… Who is this guy, I mean how well do you know him?_"

"I don't know him, and I'm not pretending to… I just… He… I don't know!" Lorelai whined, resting her head in the palm of her hands.

"_So go find out._"

"What?" Lorelai's head jerked up.

"_Go. Find. Out! Go find out about him, and tell him about you… Especially… You know… Rory._"

"Ohmigod, I have a daughter! I didn't even tell him that! Ugh!" She rested her head on her hands again. "I am a horrible person, I'm moving on too quick--"

"_Lorelai! You're not moving on too quick! You're not moving on! You're just making a friend who can help you get through this! Don't make it more than it already is!_"

"Sook?"

"_What?_"

"Thanks…"

"_Don't thank me, I didn't do anything- Oh, hi Luke…_" Lorelai froze, and there was a pause on the line. "_Talking to Lorelai-_" Sookie's voice got far away, "_Luke! Luke!_"

Lorelai sat, her ear surgically glued to the phone in her temporary fear. "_Lorelai?_" Luke's gruff voice filled her ear. "_Lorelai if you can hear me, I never meant to hurt you, Lorelai? Lorelai!_" But he was talking to a dial tone.

Lorelai wiped her eyes, and walked back into the store.

"Hey, we're closed can't you read--?" Jess asked, but then he looked up at distressed Lorelai. "What's up-"

"One large big-big coffee… Please." Lorelai watched as Jess- without a word- poured her a coffee, and then handed it to her.

"Jess?" She asked taking a sip of the scalding beverage. "How, um. (Sookie, give me strength she prayed) How old are you?"

Jess laughed, obviously expecting a harder question. "Twenty one."

Lorelai sputtered out her coffee, "Ohmigod, you're only as old as my daughter!"


	4. Chapter Four

TITLE: Lavati

RATED: M for Mature (Because I plan to … liven things up a bit.)

SUMMARY: Lorelai goes to New York and meets a stranger in his bookstore, he takes pity on her and they talk for a while. They fall in love. The stranger is Jess; Jess is a stranger because he never came to Stars Hollow, never dated Rory, we never knew he existed. Jess may or may not be related to Luke, I haven't decided yet.

PAIRINGS: Lorelai and Jess, with hints and talk of Rory and Logan, et cetera.

-----

And a quick recap of the end of chapter three…

"_Jess?" She asked taking a sip of the scalding beverage. "How, um. (Sookie, give me strength she prayed) How old are you?"_

_Jess laughed, obviously expecting a harder question. "Twenty one."_

_Lorelai sputtered out her coffee, "Ohmigod, you're only as old as my daughter!"_

-----

Chapter Four

Jess's smirk slid of his face, and he coughed out the words: "Your _daughter_? You have a daughter? A twenty-one year old daughter?" His lopsided smirk returned and he blatantly checked her out, "Well, if she looks and acts anything like you do I'm going to have to ask you took hook us up."

"Is that so?" Lorelai had unknowingly gone into full flirtation mode.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he moved to lean against the front of the counter. "I mean, I was going to ask you out if you ever came back here. Well, I guess I should say I was going to ask you out _when_ you came back here." Jess caught Lorelai staring at him, her beautiful blues were bugging out slightly. "What? Is it so hard to believe that I would want to take a beautiful and mysterious woman out and feed her?"

Lorelai toed the ground, and then looked back up into his gorgeous brown eyes, "Well, no, but it's new to me to have a guy be so open about his intentions with me upfront. Before we're dating, or hell, before we even exchanged phone numbers."

Jess walked around behind the counter and poured himself some coffee as he said, "555-2318."

"What's that?"

"My phone number, now can I take you out to dinner?"

Lorelai, for once, was stuck momentarily speechless. "Um... I…"

"Or, I could lock the door and we can sit and talk a while before you decide?"

"You really want to take me out, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do." Jess admitted.

Lorelai cocked head to the side, "Why?"

"I'll answer you if you tell me why you find that so hard to believe."

"It's not hard to believe, I am a beautiful creature, but I don't know why--"

"I want to take you out for the same reason that you want to say yes."

Lorelai shook her head; you couldn't beat logic like that. "I don't know if I should…"

"Are you single?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want me to take you out?"

"Yes…"

"Then why--"

"People will talk where I'm from, Jess, and if you only want to have crazy sex with me while I'm here because I'm here, then no, I don't want to go out with you," she paused and sipped some coffee, "However, if you want to have a fun, perhaps lasting relationship that has potential to go some where then yes, I would like to go out with you, but that's not the point--"

Jess interrupted, "You want to, I want to, how is that not the point?"

"I just got out of a relationship that was eight years in the making, we finally got together, we were going to get _married_ for god's sake, and then he kept something from me, and it tore us apart!" Lorelai felt the tear's start, but she ignored them, "Why would you want to get involved with an emotional wreck like me?"

Jess stepped toward her, and looked into her eyes -he was a little taller than her- and spoke words that he didn't know he had in him, "If you don't want to pursue this, fine, I'll let you go no second thoughts, I barely know you. But there is a nagging feeling in me that is telling me to get to know you, and a hope that you want to get to know me too. I don't know why I want you, all I know is that I do, and I think that you want me too-" Jess shut up with out a pause.

He had to, for you see, even though Lorelai was still crying over Luke, she was aching to touch Jess, and so she did. She kissed him, and not just to shut his sweet mouth either.


	5. Chapter Five

**TITLE: Lavati**

**RATED: M for Mature** (Because I plan to … liven things up a bit.)

**SUMMARY:** Lorelai goes to New York and meets a stranger in his bookstore, he takes pity on her and they talk for a while. They fall in love. The stranger is Jess; Jess is a stranger because he never came to Stars Hollow, never dated Rory, we never knew he existed. Jess may or may not be related to Luke, I haven't decided yet.

**PAIRINGS: Lorelai and Jess**, with hints and talk of Rory and Logan, et cetera.

-----

**Chapter Five**

When Lorelai pulled back from the kiss she was breathless, and felt guilty, as if she had cheated on Luke. But she hadn't; never had.

She looked up into Jess's warm brown eyes nibbling her lip, but she didn't say anything. He ran his hand through his scruffy black-brown locks, and mumbled, "Wow…"

Lorelai smiled, and Jess continued, "What, uh, what would you like to do now?"

"Well… Lock the door, drink some coffee, talk…" Lorelai said in a mock thoughtful voice.

He reached behind her, brushing her hip as he did, and locked the door. Then he walked over to the counter to pour the coffee and Lorelai whipped out her cell phone, "Do you mind?" she asked.

He looked over his shoulder at her, "Nah, there's a bathroom down the hall if you want some privacy."

"Thanks," she said, and walked down, dialing Sookie as she did.

"_Hello?_"

"Sookie, are you alone?"

"_Uh, no, I'm in the kitchen_-"

"Call me when you get alone."

Lorelai snapped the phone shut and tried to steady her breathing. That kiss, the single kiss that she had shared with Jess, had absolutely, without a doubt, **rocked** her world.

He phone rang, playing the polyphonic Pippi Longstocking ring tone that she downloaded.

She whipped it open, "You're alone?"

"_Yes, now do you want to tell me what this is all about? I mean_--"

"I kissed Jess!"

"_What? Who's Jess?"_

"Jess, the guy from the book store? I kissed him!"

"_Lorelai_--"

"And it was good too, so good, I mean it was almost too good."

"_Lorelai_--"

"Everything that they say about younger guys is true."

"_LORELAI_!"

"What?"

"_You and Luke? Have you forgotten that?"_

"Luke and I broke up. I called off the engagement--"

"_Yeah, the engagement, not the relationship_."

Lorelai scoffed, "Same thing."

"_Not to Luke it's not_."

"You mean--"

"_Yep, he's still_--"

"Shit! Sorry Sook, but I've got to call Luke."

Lorelai snapped the phone shut, and then opened it again dialing the diner's number from memory.

"_Hello?_" Lorelai could hear the loud diner signs in the background.

"Caesar can you put Luke on please? It's Lorelai."

"_Sure_," he said, and then called across the diner to Luke, _Luke! Phone! It's Lorelai!_

As soon as he shouted her name the diner fell silent, she felt like she could hear a pin drop.

"_Lorelai?_" Luke must have jumped over tables to get to the phone that quick.

"Luke, you realize that when I called off the engagement that I was breaking up with you… Right?" For her to even say the words aloud it felt like someone ripped her heart out and kicked it across the floor.

"_I… No, I didn't…_"

Well, she had the heartless part down, but she was really going to put the bitch in heartless bitch. "Well, now you know."

"_I… I_…" Luke was speechless.

"Look, Luke- I've got to go. I'll… see you later… maybe." And with that she snapped the phone shut.

She walked down the hall, and when Jess saw her, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, and felt the wetness on her cheeks before she even knew that she was crying.

He pulled her into his arms, and she wanted to push him away, but until she did she would tide herself over with resting her head on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter Six

**TITLE: Lavati**

**RATED: M for Mature** (Because I plan to … liven things up a bit.)

**SUMMARY:** Lorelai goes to New York and meets a stranger in his bookstore, he takes pity on her and they talk for a while. They fall in love. The stranger is Jess; Jess is a stranger because he never came to Stars Hollow, never dated Rory, we never knew he existed. Jess may or may not be related to Luke, I haven't decided yet.

**PAIRINGS: Lorelai and Jess**, with hints and talk of Rory and Logan, et cetera.

-----

**Chapter Six**

Lorelai sighed deeply, clinging to Jess's strong back. His hands slid down her back and to her hips as she pulled back, leaving her hands on his broad shoulders. She blinked weakly, and raised her blue eyed gaze to Jess's chocolate brown eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but she sealed her lips over his, filled with both desire for him, and a desire to avoid questions.

"Uh… Wow," he said quietly when she pulled back. He paused, as if to catch his breath, and then he asked, "Are you Okay?"

"Don't I look like I'm Okay?" she asked, her head cocked to the side.

"That's not what I asked."

Lorelai pulled back, "It's nothing, I just… Kinda broke up with… No, you know what? Never mind… It's fine."

"No, it's not, you're definitely sad, but hey, that's Okay… I'll let it slide. For now I'll settle for talking."

WBggWBggWB

"Ohmigod," Lorelai laughed, clutching her side. "I don't know the last time I laughed that hard!"

"My pain is funny to you?"

"Well, when your 'pain' is because an old grandma kicked you for stealing her cart, after you helped carry her bags to the car, uh, yeah; your pain is funny to me."

"Hey," Jess looked around comically, "Don't let it get around that I'm helpful, geez; I have a reputation to protect."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Lorelai's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Please, excuse my blunder."

Jess smirked, but then he got a resigned look on his face.

Lorelai set her coffee cup down, leaned against the bookcase behind her, and cocked her head to the side, studying him. "What's up, Jess? You've got serious face on."

"I like you, Lorelai," Jess said, his eyes burning with intensity.

"That has been established…" Lorelai nodded.

Jess grabbed her hand. "God, I feel like an idiot… I've never said any of this shit before… (Lorelai cocked her head to the side thinking: Aww!) Well, I don't want to be your rebound guy. I don't want to be used if there's no chance for growth… If there is room for something… Then, please, feel free to use me all you want. (Lorelai smiled) But… just… Be honest with me."

"Are you done?" Lorelai asked, and Jess nodded, "Ok, that speech was like something out of a romance novel… The end of a romance novel, you know, the part right at the end, after the big fight, they just got back together, and then they have wild, crazy sex on the stairs? And I have never, _ever_ had someone say something quiet that sweet to me before… I liked it, it felt nice- It feel's nice…" She shook her hair back, "So, Okay, you want honesty? I'll give you honesty… I was engaged to a great guy, a perfect guy… And then I found out he had a kid -And that doesn't bother me, I mean, how could it? _I_ have a kid- But she called, and she's twelve, and he'd known about her two months before _she_ called and I caught him… Not lying exactly, more like omitting… since before Thanksgiving. That's over two months all together… That's just too much for me to get over. Him thinking that I wouldn't be able to accept that once upon a time he screwed up… I just… No, it's too much." Lorelai smiled weakly at Jess' expression. "How's that for honesty?"

Jess didn't answer her, instead he pushed her to the ground, sealed at the lips. "I'm really liking the honesty."


	7. Chapter Seven

**TITLE: Lavati**

**RATED: M for Mature** (Because I plan to … liven things up a bit.)

**SUMMARY:** Lorelai goes to New York and meets a stranger in his bookstore, he takes pity on her and they talk for a while. They fall in love. The stranger is Jess; Jess is a stranger because he never came to Stars Hollow, never dated Rory, we never knew he existed. Jess may or may not be related to Luke, I haven't decided yet.

**PAIRINGS: Lorelai and Jess**, with hints and talk of Rory and Logan, et cetera.

**WARNING:** Extreme "**M**" chapter!

-----

**Chapter Seven**

Lorelai tried to catch her breath as she fell back on the floor. She pulled in deep breaths as Jess's lips locked on the long creamy column that was her neck. He was on his knees above her, his strong body covering hers. She moaned as his hands roamed n her body, fingers splayed at her waist.

She dragged her nails down his back as she felt the reaction his strong hands and sure lips were having on her. She arched her back as his tongue delved into her mouth again. She moaned softly as her breasts brushed against his chest.

He moved back to her neck and Lorelai pushed him off, saying, "No, Jess, wait…"

Jess growled deep in his throat but he rocked back to his knees and ankles and then sat against a bookcase and helped Lorelai up.

"Jess… Trust me, I don't want to stop (Jess smiled). But I guess that the last time that I felt like this... This animalistic… Well, I guess it was with Christopher…" Lorelai trailed off, and then seeing Jess's confusion said, "Rory's father."

"Oh, right…" Jess fidgeted uncomfortably, crossing his hands over his now especially tight jeans.

"I'm not saying that it's not going to happen… I'm just saying that I don't want to rush into anything, and you kissing me like that's making it especially difficult… to keep my pants on."

Jess smirked, "So what _are_ you up for?"

WBggWBggWB

"Ok, so what exactly does this game entail?" Lorelai asked nervously, leaning back against a bookcase.

"Well," Jess said wickedly, shaking the yatzee cup in one hand, "You roll the dice, and if you get something you need nothing happens. _But_, if you don't you have to take off one article of clothing, and do whatever one of these cards says. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Lorelai grumbled, grabbing the cup. She got three one's; safe.

Jess rolled; safe. She rolled; safe. The empty and now darkened bookstore was silent -save the sound of the dice- as tensions and nervousness spoke louder than words.

Jess rolled; safe. Lorelai rolled; safe. Tensions were rising. Jess rolled; safe. She rolled; shit!

Lorelai's jaw dropped as she looked at the three ones a two and a five. "Noooooooooooooo!"

"Ha!" Jess smirked pointing at the deck. "You get the first one!"

"Shut-up," she murmured childishly, and then as if moving in slow motion she reached out and grabbed a card.

Her jaw dropped as she read the card, and uttered, "Who the hell wrote these!"

Jess grabbed the card and read it out loud, "Without using your or your partners hands attempt to… Holy shit…"

Lorelai pulled off her navy hoodie revealing her form-fitting long sleeve pink t-shirt, and pulled her ponytail over her shoulder. She inhaled deeply, not having any idea about how the hell she was going to do this, and then she surveyed Jess. She crawled over to him, gave him a deep kiss, and the turned and straddled his bent leg, rocking her hips.

Using her extremely overactive imagination Lorelai concocted a beautiful Jess fantasy to go along with the thrusting of her hips.

"Oh, god, Jess!" she muttered, gripping his thigh after a few minutes, using his lithe thigh to rubbed her sensitive clitoris in just the right way.

She moved a little faster, and her cell phone fell out of her back pocket. Jess grabbed it, an idea popping into his head. He grabbed his pager, setting it to vibrate, and then dialed his pager number on her cell phone, held the pager against her and then hit the call button.

"Oh, god!" she cried out, the vibrations ripping through her soul as he kept paging "her". It only took a few more pages before she ended up coming all over her underwear. "Jesus," she murmured falling back on his chest.

After she finally got the strength to believe that she could stand, Lorelai rose and walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

WBggWBggWB

When Lorelai got back, she rolled: safe. Then Jess rolled; ha ha ha ha ha!

Jess groaned -Lorelai clapped- and grabbed a card, "Tell your partner your top three fantasies, partner say which you don't think that you'll do."

Jess pulled off his t-shirt, revealing his clingy wife beater, and then stretched both legs out flat on the ground. "Okay, number one… uh, to be greeted at the door by my girlfriend who is wearing nothing but Saran Wrap. Number two… ah… five words: silk sheets, canopy bed, candles… Number three… Hmm… Well, I guess I'll go with the classic blowjob in the elevator. So… Which don't you think you'll do?"

"I guess the elevator one."

"Afraid you'll get caught?"

"Oh, no," Lorelai laughed. "Just not quite sure how."

"You mean you've never…?"

Lorelai nodded, "And no one's ever… to me."

"Holy crap," Jess was slack jawed. "I'm going o have to change that some time."

WBggWBggWB

"Brr," Lorelai shivered, sitting back in her bra and jeans, more than Jess who was clad only in a pair of boxers.

"You want me to turn on the heat?" Jess asked, standing up.

Lorelai reveled at Jess's body before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ground. "Jess, someone'll see you!"

"At ten o'clock at night on a Wednesday night? I highly doubt it."

"It's _ten o'clock_?" Jess nodded, "Shit… I should probably get back home in case Rory calls."

Jess started pulling on his clothes along with Lorelai, "I'll walk you home."

WBggWBggWB

Jess's hand cradled hers as Lorelai stopped in front of her building.

"So…" he said.

"So…" she smiled, stepping closer. "I'll stop by tomorrow around ten?"

"Good," he said, stepping even closer. "I'll see you then."

They stood oh-so close together, before he pulled her in for a sweet good night kiss. And then he watched her walk upstairs.


	8. Chapter Eight

**TITLE: Lavati**

**RATED: M for Mature** (Because I plan to … liven things up a bit.)

**SUMMARY:** Lorelai goes to New York and meets a stranger in his bookstore, he takes pity on her and they talk for a while. They fall in love. The stranger is Jess; Jess is a stranger because he never came to Stars Hollow, never dated Rory, we never knew he existed. Jess may or may not be related to Luke, I haven't decided yet.

**PAIRINGS: Lorelai and Jess**, with hints and talk of Rory and Logan, et cetera.

-----

**Chapter Eight**

Lorelai found herself smiling when she woke up, and she was not a morning person in the least. She quickly got dressed –pulling on her pair of stretchy jeans and her "Bunny Raunch" t- she decided she would head to Jess's book store earlier than planned.

She founded herself nervous but excited about the prospect of seeing Jess again. She inhaled deeply and pushed open his door. He was with a customer, but he gestured her over anyway.

"No, I didn't saw that I would give you a free copy of any book, Jeff," he said to the scraggily guy on the other side of the counter, and then pulled her against him to give her a chaste kiss. "Hey…" he said softly, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Hey," she said back, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of him.

"A-_hem_!" Jeff interrupted. Lorelai slowly –regretfully- stepped out of Jess' embrace, "I'll just look around," she gestured with one hand, "Find me when you've got a sec."

Jess nodded and turned back to Jeff as she walked around the bookshelves. She grabbed a book at random and sat down against a wall to read.

Lorelai's stomach was growling and her head was pounding with caffeine withdraw when she heard Jess call, "Marco!"

She stood up with a smirk, "Nope, I'm Lorelai; but maybe I can help you find 'im."

Jess smirked, and held up a mug of coffee. She smiled and walked over, "You're pretty."

She sighed contentedly as she drank the coffee. "I know it's late, and you might have plans, but do you want to grab a quick bite?"

"What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch, "A little after one, why? You hungry?" Lorelai's stomach growled loudly, and he smirked. "I'll take that as a yes, are you busy?"

She shook her head and they went across the street to a sandwich shop. "I know it's not much," Jess shrugged when they got inside, "But the food is great, and I can see if anybody tries to go in the store."

Lorelai's eyes shown as she looked at him, "It's perfect."

Jess smiled back, and they took their time eating at a small table near the window.

"God, that was great." Lorelai said after she finished, and leaned back in her seat.

"You know," Jess said, leaning foreword on the table conspiringly, "There's this great club-slash-bar I'm going to tonight that has really great chicken wings… I might be able to get you on the list."

"Oh?" said Lorelai, leaning foreword as well, "I'd have to be a list, huh?"

"Yup. That'd mean everyone would know that you'd be my date."

"Hmm…" Lorelai said, tapping her chin in mock thought, "What's so special about it?"

"Usually? Nothing, other than great wings of course."

"Of course," Lorelai agreed.

"But tonight there's somesort of consert."

Intreaged, Lorelai's eyebrows rose towards her hair line, "Really? Who? DO I know them?"

"Maybe, she had a shot at the really big time, but then she screwed up some Christmas carol lyrics, and that basically shot her chance to hell. She's still really good, though."

"Who? Who!"

"Liz Phair?"

"Hmm…" she nibbled her lip in thought, "I don't think I've heard of her, but you're _so_ enthusiastic," she teased, "I might just have to go. What time are you picking me up?"

"Does nine work for you?"

She nodded, a huge smiled lighting up her features, "That works great."

"Good." Jess said with a smile and then stood and held out a hand. "Shall we?"

She nodded, and slipped her dainty hand into his.


	9. Chapter Nine

**TITLE: Lavati**

RATED: M for Mature (Because I plan to … liven things up a bit.)

SUMMARY: Lorelai goes to New York and meets a stranger in his bookstore, he takes pity on her and they talk for a while. They fall in love. The stranger is Jess; Jess is a stranger because he never came to Stars Hollow, never dated Rory, we never knew he existed. Jess may or may not be related to Luke, I haven't decided yet.

PAIRINGS: Lorelai and Jess, with hints and talk of Rory and Logan, et cetera.

-----

Chapter Nine

She was officially running around like a chicken with her head cut off. What the hell was she supposed to wear to a bar slash club for a concert?

"Okay, okay, okay..." she murmured, rummaging through her bag.

She wanted to look good, but she didn't want to look like she was trying to look good.

This was not fun. Didn't it used to be fun? The fluttery stomach, the last minute getting ready... The only other time it wasn't fun was... Well, with Luke. With Luke she was just nervous. When she saw him though... Well the nervousness still stayed.

Lorelai shook her head, but she digressed. Okay, she needs an outfit, a date out fit... She had not prepared for this. She picked up a shirt, ah that was it!

She ran her hands through her damp hair and let the moose weigh her curls down so they formed messy waves. Her espresso colored locks were quickly drying as she pulled a purple satin tank top on and pulled her favorite pair of ragged blue jeans up her legs. The lay low on her hips as she wound a thick brown leather belt around her waist. The buzzer rang just as she pulled on her distressed brown leather boots.

She swallowed a swig of coffee and then buzzed Jess in. She sat there waiting for him, and as she did, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, without looking. Bad idea. "_Lorelai; it's your mother._" Drat, she thought to herself, "Hi, mom."

"_Hello, Lorelai; how are you doing?_"

"Fine, mom. What's up?"

"_I was just wondering how the apartment was working out for you and Rory._"

"Oh, Rory's not here yet." Lorelai opened the door and shushed Jess, my mother, she mouthed.

"Ah," he nodded. "_She's not?_"

"What?"

"_Rory? Rory's not there yet?_"

"No, mom; Rory's not here yet."

"_Well, when is she getting there?_"

"I don't know mom; tomorrow?"

"_Well, she just stopped in to talk about it. I don't understand it._"

"Mom, you know Rory... She probably just wants all the information before she shows up." Lorelai gestured with her head and opened the door.

"_I suppose._"

"Look, Mom; I'm going out, and my date is here-"

"_Well, I won't keep you from Luke. Have Rory call me when she arrives._"

"Not Luke, mom."

"_Oh._" Emily abruptly stopped speaking. "Look, mom; I'm busy, but I'll explain later, okay?" They climbed into the elevator and Jess hit the ground button before leaning uncomfortably against the back wall.

"_Fine. We'll see you Friday for the Christmas party._"

"Sure, mom, see you then."

"_Goodbye, Lorelai._"

"Ugh," Lorelai sighed, and snapped her phone shut, slipping it into her pocket. "My mother."

"I get the same feeling from mine."

"Right, right..." Lorelai nodded, and she did agree; from what Jess told her, Liz was a flake. "Enough about mothers?"

"Enough about mothers," she agreed, and let her self be pulled against him. "Hi."

"Hi," he smirked, kissing her, gently and then swiftly and more passionately. His skillful tongue delved into her mouth, a sweet taste filling her mouth. The heat from his kiss filling her, pooling deep in her stomach. "Hi," she whimpered again, practically breathless.

He smirked again, and slipped his hand into hers as the doors slid open. "So, Liz Phair, huh? How'd you get on the list?"

"I work part time for an on line music review webzine thing."

"Ah."

"Yes, it's very exciting," he said sarcastically, ushering her to the cab waiting with the back door open.

"Aw, a bright yellow chariot."

Jess smirked, "Only for you." She climbed in before him, and he gave the directions. As they started their trip, Lorelai found herself smiling.

"What?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head, "Nothing."

He watched her, "What?!" She laughed and laid her hand on the back of his neck and slipped her fingers into his hair.

"You seem happy," Jess said, wrapping his left arm around her shoulder and tangled their fingers together.

Lorelai paused, "I am happy," she smiled and then kissed him, pulled back, smiled, and then kissed him again...

They made out the whole way to the bar.


End file.
